


Between Grey Hairs, Young Hearts, and Sneaky Dwarves

by Rosa_Cotton



Series: Our Hobbit Lass [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Community: hobbit_kink, Crushes, Disapproving Family, Drama, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Female Bilbo, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Hair, Happy Ending, Humor, Kili is clever, Pining, Romance, Scheming, Secret Relationship, Sneaky Tauriel, Spoilers for Desolation of Smaug, Thorin has been had, Thorin's Hair, True Love, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin’s prematurely greying hair is due to Kili becoming infatuated seemingly at the drop of a hat. The dwarven king thought he dodged a bullet when he forbade his nephew from courting their brave and pretty burglar. But now Thorin’s hair threatens to turn white with the elven captain in the picture. Movieverse, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Grey Hairs, Young Hearts, and Sneaky Dwarves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antarctica_or_bust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctica_or_bust/gifts).



> Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.
> 
> Author’s Note: Fill for a [prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=21347839#t21347839) on the hobbit-kink meme.

There was much speculation regarding the cause for Thorin Oakenshield's prematurely greying hair. Possible reasons ranged from shock at the dragon's devastating attack on Erebor, sorrow over the loss of Thror and Thrain, to anger and bitterness towards the elves who abandoned the dwarves in their time of need. Unbeknownst to those who wondered, the dwarven king's greying hair was actually due to his nephew.

Kili, Thorin's youngest nephew, had an innocence, joy, optimism, and curiosity about him that was hardly ever seen in a dwarf. The older dwarf found himself keeping a wary eye on the lad, frowning quizzically, increasingly fretting. Especially when it came to matters of the heart.

The first hints of grey in his hair had appeared when Thorin unexpectedly caught Kili, almost ten at the time, kissing the butcher's daughter – a human and nearly a head taller than the dwarfling. Thorin had presented a very stern demeanor, marching the bold, reckless lad straight home. Only after Kili had been sent to his room, seated across the table from his sister, did Thorin freak out. Kili was practically a babe. What was he thinking? He was much, _much_ too young to know yet about how boys and girls could be more than friends, never mind being interested in such things. And to kiss someone who wasn't even a _dwarf!_ Dis had listened seriously, offering reassurances, though her dark eyes had twinkled.

The grey hairs increased steadily and rapidly once Kili reached his tweens. While he was still fairly clean-shaven for a dwarf his age – a sore spot for him – girls, human and dwarf alike surrounded him like bees with honey. To Thorin's dismay, his nephew seemed to bask in all the attention, turning into an expert flirt. Despite his uncle reminding him of who he was, of his heritage, and urging him to strive to be more like his older brother, Kili warmly told him he need not worry before going off to practice his bow and arrow. 

Things went downhill for the dwarven king's majestic hair when Kili fell into the habit of paying particular attention to one girl at a time instead of flirting with every pretty lass who was near. Unfortunately time and time again the young dwarf fell for girls who were not quite worthy of him for any number of reasons. The romances were oft short-lived. Many a time Thorin would observe with a mixture of bafflement and concern as Kili moped around, reminiscing about what had been so wonderful about the girl, and expressing fear he would not care for a lass ever again. Dis would pat his hand and kiss his cheek, offering quiet words the others never caught. And the cycle repeated over and over and over. Thorin could only bury his face into his hands, wondering if Kili would ever mature from falling for every pretty face to being able to be a provider and good husband. 

Thorin dared to think that things were starting to look up with Kili when his company set out to reclaim the Lonely Mountain. His nephew did not attempt to flirt with any girls as the group passed through villages; and in the Shire and Rivendell he simply stared in fascination at the hobbit lasses and she-elves (to Thorin’s secret relief). Instead he kept close to his brother, taking part in the occasional prank, got along with the rest of the company (even their fussy little burglar), and kept focused on the task at hand. 

Perhaps if things had not seemingly been going so well, if Thorin had not gotten his hopes up, things may have turned out differently. In any event, the dwarf almost fainted in shock when, coming back from looking at Beorn's beehives, he spied Kili presenting a wooden button craved with the Durin seal to Miss Bilbo Baggins. 

Thorin had almost bellowed, demanding an explanation right then and there before he thought better of it and hastily retreated to his host's house to think. There was no mistaking it, and Kili's blushing and stammering banished any lingering doubt: the gift was a request to court. The dwarf shook his head forcibly. _Impossible!_ Aye, he'd noted Kili reach out to the pretty hobbit lass, of how they became friends after the episode with the trolls. Yet there had been nothing of the flirtation and teasing between them, hinting of a developing attraction, only amicableness. So then why the gift? Why, Thorin realized, panic rising, Kili had never attempted to court any of the girls he fancied in the past! 

So after dinner he requested Kili to accompany him on a stroll through the garden. Once certain they were alone, he demanded an explanation for what he had seen. 

"Yes, I have asked Bilbo permission to court her. And she has accepted my suit," Kili confirmed. 

"Why? The way you have acted towards her – nothing like your previous crushes – did not give any indication you had such intentions." 

"This is different," the younger dwarf explained firmly. "I was not attracted to Bilbo in beginning; in fact, I barely noted her really. But after the trolls, we…grew close, became friends, respecting and helping each other. It wasn't until the stone giants, when we nearly lost her that I realized she might mean more than a friend to me. Now, I know I love her, desire to court her properly." Pausing a moment, he finished quietly, "I wish to marry her." 

For a long time Thorin stared wide-eyed at Kili, stunned, hardly able to believe his ears. _And yet…_ His nephew's tone had been solemn, certain as he spoke. His face lacked that besotted expression the king had come to know too well; instead he was grave, aware of the weight his admission carried. Never had Kili mentioned marriage in such a manner before. The older dwarf realized this was not another infatuation, no, but something far more serious. 

The king sighed deeply. On the one hand he was cautiously glad to hear that Kili was seriously considering settling down. But on the other hand, this could distract him from the quest. Even more importantly, Bilbo was a simple hobbit, loyal and brave, hardly befitting a royal match. A hobbit as part of the House of Durin which would be slowly regaining strength and power would not likely be embraced by all with open arms. 

Thus Thorin made it clear such a union would not be acceptable, and forbid Kili from going through with his courtship of Miss Baggins. When Kili objected, his eyes pained and fearful, his uncle grew severe, warning him that this was only the start of when his position as an heir of Durin would require him to put duty and obligations over personal desire. The confrontation ended with Kili shaking his head definitely as he walked away, Thorin shouting after him. 

The next day the dwarven king was slightly surprised when Bilbo approached him, her face determined, blinking against the bright sunlight. Tone calm and respectful, she informed him that Kili had told her about what Thorin had said; he need not fear. They had agreed it was for the best they remain nothing more than friends –it would be difficult for a hobbit and dwarf to work out anyway. 

Overwhelming relief washed over Thorin. He believed the hobbit, there was no hint of trickery in her voice or face, just simple submission. The king actually broke out into a wide smile later after Kili himself came and told his uncle he would not be courting Bilbo, and be focusing solely on the task before the company of reaching Erebor. 

And both were true to their word: the interaction between the two was of causal friendship, though not as frequent as before, accompanied by a sense of awkwardness at times. And Thorin breathed easily once more, satisfied and pleased. 

In the end, yet again, it appeared Thorin counted his eggs before they hatched. He was violently reminded of this – his new problem – when he, assisted by Bilbo (having gained her forgiveness, and stubbornly insisted on seeing his nephews with his own eyes) entered the tent of healing guarded by a grim-faced Dwalin. He froze, his jaw dropping to the floor, almost feeling his hair turn white on the spot. Fili lay asleep in a cot. But it was the other cot that held Thorin's riveted attention where Kili was propped up by pillows, Tauriel seated on the edge. Brown and red hair seemed to mix together with them leaning so close, their hair hiding their expressions from view. 

"This – Mahal – _what?!_ " the dwarven king spluttered, voice low and creaking from disuse. 

The two jerked apart and turned to him, both looking very embarrassed. In the long silence that followed, Thorin felt his face turning bright red, a headache starting to pound in time with his thoughts, _it is true, it is true, it is true_. Fili, Bofur, and Oin's observations, suspicions, and warnings proved to be completely true. By Mahal, no! 

"Thorin!" Kili's joyful greeting brought Thorin back to the present. "It is wonderful to see you alive and hale!" He beamed brightly, lifting up his hand which clasped Tauriel's slender one. 

"And I you," the dwarf managed to ground out, glaring at the joined hands. His glare did not lessen in intensity when the captain withdrew her hand and stood. He did not hear what words she spoke, barely acknowledged the parting bow she gave him and Bilbo. 

"What is going on?" he inquired gruffly. Desperately he hoped against hope. 

A love-struck smile settled on Kili's face as he lifted his chin. "Congratulate me, uncle! Please, say we have your blessing." 

"Surely not!?" Thorin stammered once his nephew's words snuck in. 

The younger dwarf lifted an eyebrow. 

"Have you learned _nothing?_ After all your silly fancies and—" he abruptly broke off, suddenly recalling the silent hobbit at his side. A swift glance revealed her pale, her expression impossible to interpret. "Do you forget what I've tried to tell you? You cannot be ruled by your heart—" 

"Peace!" Kili interrupted, waving a hand. "Well I recall that I must place duty before the heart. And here I have." His smile widened at his uncle's startled look. "Tauriel is a respectable elf, captain of the elven king's guard. And she saved my life. With Erebor reclaimed, it is vital we have good ties with Mirkwood once more. What will help to put aside old grievances between our two races better than a marriage?" 

Thorin was amazed at the reasonableness of Kili's words. The suggestion had merit. But… 

"No." 

"Uncle…" 

"You hardly know each other. And to forgo courtship," he shook his head. 

"She often visited my cell during our imprisonment, kept me company." Kili leaned forward. He took a deep breath. "This battle has made me realize time can be terribly short, how meaningless gold and jewels are if I possess them yet am without the one I love. I do not wish to miss another day without her by my side. I have never been more certain of anything in my life," he said intently, his dark eyes on Bilbo. 

Thorin hesitated, aware of the heaviness, sincerity of Kili's confession. If Tauriel wasn't a darn elf-dame! 

"No, Kili. I cannot look upon such a marriage happily." 

Kili's eyes snapped to Thorin's, then hardened. "I'm sorry that we will not have your blessing, Thorin. All the same, you shall be invited to the ceremony." 

"Kili, no, please don't do this," Thorin pleaded. 

"It is for the good of the kingdom." 

"Hang the kingdom!" he burst out loudly, feeling thoroughly frustrated. A broken laugh escaped him. "For once I actually would welcome you following your young silly heart," he grumbled. 

Kili stilled, leveling a long searching look at his uncle. For a second the king thought he would smile before he pressed his lips into a firm line. 

"My heart." 

"Aye. If there was something…" 

"Perhaps," Kili slowly said, eyes drifting about the tent for a long moment before coming back to Thorin. "If my king would grant me permission to seek in marriage the hand of our burglar, Bilbo Baggins," he requested. 

Thorin barely had time to lift his eyebrows before a sharp gasp drew his gaze to Bilbo. Her green eyes were wide, a blush reaching up to her ears. 

"Yes," Thorin agreed readily. This time he would not reject the hobbit who had stuck by him and the others despite everything that occurred since they reached the mountain. He smiled when Bilbo gaped up at him. 

"Bilbo…" Kili held out a hand towards her. 

For a second she was frozen with what may have been disbelief. Then in an instant her stunned expression was replaced by a very fierce look, her eyes blazing as she marched up to the cot. Reaching the dark-haired dwarf, she stared at him. 

"You idiot," she said, lightly smacking his shoulder. Kili whined, demanding what that was for, only to be cut off midsentence when she cupped his face between her hands and kissed him. 

No longer needed or wanted Thorin slowly hobbled towards the tent flaps. Just before he slipped outside, he overheard Kili say breathlessly, " _Your_ idiot! Only _yours_." 

Thus nearly a year later there was a spectacular royal wedding fitting the newly refurbished Erebor and the younger dwarven prince. Thorin's company stood up with Kili. The hundreds of guests included the wizards Gandalf and Radagast, Beorn the skin-changer, Lord Elrond and his children, King Thranduil and Prince Legolas, and Lord Bard and his family. It was after the wedding feat and the dancing had gotten underway that Thorin commented to Oin on seeing Lord Bard standing with Tauriel during the ceremony. 

"Oh, aye," his cousin nodded. "They've been in love for close to two years. I should suspect invitations for another wedding shall be going out soon." 

" _You jest!_ " Thorin cried. 

"Tis true!" 

"But then…she _dared_ to toy with a _Durin!_ " the king growled, outraged, hands clenching into fists. 

"Not at all," Oin placed a calming hand on his arm. "Kili was well aware of her feelings for the bowman. And he told her about Bilbo." 

The dwarf's dark eyebrows drew together in a dark scowl. "I do not understand. You, Fili, and Bofur said something seemed to be developing between them; how they had a romantic moment after she healed him," his voice pitched higher and higher with every word. 

Oin chuckled. "Peace, Thorin! And hear my confession. Kili and Tauriel pretended to fall love and want to get married. Our task was to make sure tales reached your ears about their budding romance. It was all his idea. The lad is a lot smarter than you give him credit for." 

"But why go through with such a ruse?" 

"The lad was desperate and nearly at the end of his wits, Thorin. He was head over heels in love with our burglar; remained very much so after he obeyed you and just was friends with her. He feared that even if the quest was successful, after everything was said and done, that you would deny him when he requested again for your blessing. 

"It was only after the elves captured us in Mirkwood, and he had words with Tauriel, that the idea started to form. And such a trick he hoped would not benefit him only. Tauriel's love for Bard would be fiercely looked down on if it was known to her people. Now I think they will not have as many obstacles to their happiness." Oin smirked. "You were not the only king to panic at the thought of an alliance between elves and dwarves through marriage. Besides, now Thranduil respects Bard." 

"High praise indeed," Thorin commented dryly. He shook his head. A thought suddenly occurred to him. "Did Bilbo know about all this?" he asked. 

"Not at first," his cousin shook his head. "It caused for some misunderstandings – anger and confusion on her side, anxiety and hurt for him." 

Amongst the many dancers, the healer spotted the bride and groom. He smiled when Kili halted them in the middle of the dance and placed a long kiss on Bilbo's mouth, the hobbit's hands coming up to rest on his shoulders. 

"But I believe she has now forgiven him," he observed, grinning widely. 

Thorin resisted the strong urge to smack his hand against his forehead. Oh, Kili… _what_ was he going to do with him? He decided to look on the bright side. "At least my hair is safe from turning prematurely white," he mumbled. 

Oin roared with laughter. 

THE END 


End file.
